Ultimate Team
Ultimate Team is a game mode which allows you to build "All-Star" squads to play with online against other people. In this game mode, you are able to acquire players from various teams to build your own squad. You can then take this team and play one on one games or special tournaments online or against the computer. The way you acquire players is through packs (like baseball,football cards) and it works similar by trading on Ebay like auction system. You get money for the packs by playing in games or trading your existing players on this auction system. There's a little more to it than this, but generally If you enjoy collecting sports cards, the stock market and/or trying to manage a team by acquiring various players to meet your needs you'll really enjoy it. the add on is free. It sometimes takes a while to get started, build your team from the ground up and learn all the little managing specifics (acquiring players, using contracts, formations, etc) but once you get used to it it's very addicting. FIFA 15 New Features: Concept Squads Think you know what would make a winning team? Concept Squads is a powerful new squad planning tool that allows you to plan future squads using the entire FUT player catalogue. Use Concept Squads to plan your next Transfer Market buys, find replacements for players, and test out different Chemistry combinations. Friendly Seasons The new Friendly Seasons mode lets you challenge your friends in a 1 v 1 version of the fan favourite Seasons format and track your stats. Win seasons to earn the current title holder position and the bragging rights that come with it! Loan Players In FUT 15 you’ll be able to try out some of the most highly sought after players in the game right away by signing them to your club on loan! Sign loan players for the set amount of matches and use them wisely during their loan contract’s duration to win a big Tournament Final or get the decisive win to clinch a Season Title. New Legends Achieve greatness on the pitch with the legends of the past and the stars of today! Check out the new Legends who will join the 41 from last year on Xbox 360 and Xbox One. Get ready to play with football greats such as Roberto Carlos, Peter Schmeichel, Alan Shearer, and Bobby Moore. This is your chance to build that squad you’ve always dreamed of! (ONLY ON XBOX) New Base Attribute PHY, which stands for “Physical”, is the new sixth base attribute in FIFA 15 that will be featured on FUT player items. It is a measure of key physical traits such as Strength, Stamina, and Jumping. PHY is important to FIFA 15 and FUT because it will help you determine a player’s ability to win physical battles across the pitch and keep their fitness throughout. Gold Packs Exploit Gold Packs are back and hosting the best players in the game, these are usually rare but can be exploited in order to gain Infinite gold packs. The exploit is performed by entering the Champions Shield (Gold Cup). FIFA 17 Ultimate Team New features: new broadcast presentations and new legends that will join 56 others from last year. Click on the link to see the fastest players of La Liga BBVA. FUT17.png|FIFA 17 Ultimate Team Logo Ultimate Team 17 Web App.png|Web App of FIFA 17 Ultimate Team FIFA 13 Ultimate Team Liga BBVA 001.png|FIFA 13 Ultimate Team FIFA 13 Ultimate Team Liga BBVA 002.png|FIFA 13 Ultimate Team Fifa 13 Ultimate Team Liga BBVA 003.png|FIFA SQUAD LA LIGA BBVA Fifa Ultimate Team 001.png|Dutch Ultimate Team Category:Modes Category:Ultimate Team